The Bloody Kiss
by KureaSFSP
Summary: What happens when Misaki finds out that Usui is a !
1. Chapter 1: His Eyes

**Writer's comments:**

**Hello again! This story's name 'The Bloody Kiss' is the first in Maid Sama fanfiction! Yay! This is Usui X Misaki again. Love this couple. Misaki is always the first person by the way. ****This is not a crossover. Every chapter is very long. Guess what will happen next! Remember to give a review so I can improve on the other chapters! Enjoy... **

= Chapter One: His Eyes =

#Misaki's house#

"Usui! How long are you going to stay in the bathroom?" M-U

"Coming out!" UsuiTakumi-MisakiAyuzawa

*Usui walks out of the bathroom*

_Usui... His eyes... ARE RED?_

*Usui looks at Misaki*

"Misaki... What are you thinking about?" UT-MA

"Nothing much." MA-UT

"Oh shit. Misaki pass me the pouch on the table and take out the green coloured eye contacts." UT-MA

*I take them out*

_Trying to not let people see his red eyes by putting on eye contacts? How strange... _

"Misaki! I won a food prize for entering a magazine entry writing contest! I wrote one about..." SuzunaAyuzawa-UTMA

"Sorry Suzuna, we gotta go to where I work.." MA-SA

*We walk to Maid Latte*

#Maid Latte#

_Boring day... Again..._

"Misaki! Serve us tea..." IdiotTrio-MA

*I take three cups of tea and put them on their table*

"Oh my god! Misaki actually served us..." IT

_... One hour left till shift ends! But Usui is not accompanying me at work again... But he walked me here and disappeared... _

*I sigh*

^An hour later^

_Time to go home! Since Usui is not accompanying me home, I should take the shortcut back home..._

"Misaki! Be careful! There is another dangerous pervert around here!" SatsukiHyoudou- MA

_I can't let Usui rescue me like last time! I MUST DEFEND MYSELF BEFORE HE COMES! _

[DETERMINED MA]

*I walk into the dark alley(the shortcut)*

*Someone grabs me, covers my mouth and I faint*

#Hospital#

"Misaki! Are you alright?" UT-MA

"How did I get into the hospital?" MA-UT

[EMBARRASED UT]

"Are you sure you want to know?" UT-MA

*I nod my head*

"Er... I was on my way to Maid Latte when I saw your maid outfit in the rubbish bin... And I found you next to it." UT-MA

_Wait what? I was... No no no. I must be dreaming._

"Er Usui? Was I completely..." MA- UT

"OF COURSE NOT! But you were lucky. You had your sleeveless T-Shirt on when I found you." UT-MA

*Usui looked with at me with his red eyes*

_Phew... I had forgotten that I wore my sleeveless T-Shirt today... Wait... HIS EYES AGAIN!_

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2: His Hands

**Writer's comments:**

**Hello! I guess the first chapter was a bit too perv. LOL. This chapter is quite short. ** A review is much appreciated!** Please enjoy...**

= Chapter Two: His Hands =

#Misaki's House#

*I drop my textbooks

_Oops. MUST PICK THEM UP._

*Usui runs to the books in an amazing speed, picks them up and touches my hand (because I was trying to pick them up too)

*A chill ran down my spine

"Usui! Your hands are... Freezing cold! But it is spring. Have you went to the freezer and put your hands in it?" MA-UT

"No." UT-MA

[NOT AMUSED UT]

_Wow Usui's hands are sure cold... His eyes again... _

[NEUTRAL MA]

*I take the books from Usui and put them onto the bookshelves

*I take the eye contacts from the pouch and pass them to Usui

"Thanks Misaki. By the way the police have caught the person." UT-MA

_I know... He has already repeated that many times today! _

*I open the curtains

"Misaki! Close them now!" UT-MA

*I close them

_Strange... Why is he afraid of the sun? _

"Misaki... What are you thinking about?" UT-MA

"Noth..." MA-UT

*Usui puts his finger to my lips

"I know. You do not have to tell me." UT-MA

_He knows? What does he mean? Maybe he is playing tricks on me again.._

[SUSPICIOUS UT]

"Hey Misaki! Can I tell you about my entry?" SA-MA

*I nod my head

[BORED MA]

*Usui disappears

_Wait what? _

"My entry is about vampires, about how their eyes go red when they are craving for blood and how they are freezing cold." SA-MA

_Red eyes? Cold body? No.. It can't be. Usui is a ! _

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3: The Bloody Kiss

**Writer's comments:**

**Yes yes. Most of you have guessed that Usui is a - right? The title says everything. Two chapters in a day. Great job me! This chapter is going to be a bit perv again so be careful! TEEHEE. A review is must appreciated! Please enjoy... **

= Chapter Three: The Bloody Kiss =

#Misaki's room in Misaki's house#

"Er.. Usui.. I have something to ask you.." MA-UT

[SHINING USUI]

*I take a pair of scissors, pretend to be cutting a piece of paper and then cut myself

"Misaki... Your blood-type is B... Sorry Misaki!" UT-MA

*Usui pushes me onto the bed and bites my neck with a pair of sharp fangs

_Usui... He is a vampire... I will die or become a vampire... _

*Usui gets up and wipes his mouth

"So.. Sorry Misaki!" UT-MA

*I faint

^Many hours later^

"Misaki! Are you awake? Can you hear me?" UT-MA

*I nod my head

*Usui touches me with his hands

_His hands? Are not cold anymore? My heart? Is not beating? What is going on?_

"Misaki... I am a pureblood and you are too. Now you are my wife." UT-MA

[SHOCKED MA]

"Usui! What? I am your wife? Why?" MA-UT

"My parents were vampires and they gave birth to me... And then if any pureblood turns a human to a vampire, that human is now a pureblood and and is the pureblood's wife or husband." UT-MA

*A crave for something rushes to me

"Usui... I am craving for something... That I don't know..." MA-UT

*Usui points to his neck

_He is asking me to drink his blood? What? But... _

*I bite Usui's neck and start to drink his blood

^A few minutes later^

*I move back and wipe my mouth

"Usui? Are you alright?" MA-UT

"Of course, my wife." UT-MA

[AKWARD MA]

"So... My eyes are the same as yours now?" MA-UT

*Usui brings the mirror to me

*I look to the mirror and see that my eyes.. Have turned red.

*Both of us kiss

"I love you my husband..." MA-UT

"I love you too my wife..." UT-MA

[LOVING COUPLE-MisakiXUsui]

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4: The Bloody Kiss REWRITTEN

**Writer's comments:**

**Hi? I read all the reviews already and decided to rewrite the whole chapter again. By the way, I know that other fanfic has the same plot but... *sigh  
>I just got this idea because of vampire knight. So... Now this fanfic will be third person(narrative) instead of first person. By the way if you have not seen my profile, I am only 12. A review is much appreciated. Enjoy? <strong>

== Chapter Three: The Bloody Kiss REWRITTEN ==

Suzuna sees a red button reading, 'Press me.'

She had curiosity and of course pressed it.

Then, the curiosity killed the cat. (A/N: Not really.)

TIME TRAVEL. . (A/N: Different from other fanfics.)

#Misaki's House (Her room)#

'Usui... Is he a? I don't know... I should ask him? Maybe not. Or yes. I should.' Misaki thought to herself as she laid on her bed, in a daze.

"Hey Misaki! I bought a gift for you!" Usui shouted across Misaki's room in a disturbing manner.

Of course Usui bought a gift for Misaki, for it was Valentine's Day, the time of the year when couples celebrate their love.

"**USUI.** I will not accept it. **I WILL NOT. **" Misaki exclaimed, saddening Usui.

"Usui, I have something to ask you... Do you believe in vampires?" Misaki asked Usui curiously.

"Yeah." Usui answered in a few seconds, thinking on his feet.

"Are you one?" Misaki asked Usui again.

"Do you want to know? Usui asked Misaki just after she asked him.

Misaki nodded her head up and down repeatedly, annoyed.

Usui ran to Misaki and sat beside her on the bed and blood spattered everywhere.

"Usui? Why are you biting my neck with two sharp things? **GET AWAY NOW! **" Misaki screamed at Usui, trying to push him away but Usui took a deaf ear to it and did not move a single centimetre.

"Sorry Misaki... I... Can't... Get away... Your blood... Type B... Tastes... So nice..." Usui whispered into Misaki's ears.

However, Misaki was still trying to push him away with her aikido but he would not get away.

Misaki lost her strength and fainted.

"**MISAKI! **How are you? Sorry..." Usui screamed, but Misaki showed no response.

Had she died? Or had she changed? (A/N: Guess!)

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5: The Consequences

**Writer's comments:**

**Hi. Welcome to another chapter of 'The Bloody Kiss'. Thank you for your reviews and another review is much appreciated. Enjoy! **

== Chapter Five: The Consequences ==

^Many hours later^

"Ugh... Wait... Why is Usui touching my mouth?" Misaki told herself.

Looking at Usui, she saw his mouth covered in blood, and his temperature same as hers.

"**Baka space alien Usui! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? GET AWAY. NOW BAKA.**" Misaki shouted into Usui's ears.  
>(AN: Baka is the japanese word of idiot. Learnt from anime.)

However, Usui did not get away from her, instead, he replied,"Don't you know Ayuzawa? I have turned you into one of my kind."

Misaki was shocked, and starting using her aikido on him.

It took no effect AGAIN and Misaki asked," So now I am a space alien?"

Usui laughed, replying,"Of course not! You are a vampire!"

...

Misaki opened the door, and dashed out of the room. She thought to herself,'This cannot be real. It's like Harry Potter meets Darth Vader.' (A/N: Hahaha.)

She opened the bathroom door furiously and looked at the mirror.

A female with bloody red eyes was looking at her. (A/N: It's actually her looking at herself.)

She kicked the mirror and it shattered into pieces.

Suzuna shocked by the noise in the bathroom, went forward to look and she screamed, "**MISAKI? What happened?**"

Misaki blocked her face and ran back to her room, locking the door.

"See that you are one now?" Usui said, laughing sarcastically. (A/N: SARCASTIC. ALIEN.)

Misaki was furious now, she thought angrily,'**HOW DARE THE SPACE ALIEN BAKA TURN ME INTO HIS KIND.**'

Of course, every vampire had their unique powers and Misaki's one was...

CONTROLLING PEOPLE'S EMOTIONS.

And Usui's was...

READING PEOPLE'S THOUGHTS.

Usui confronted Misaki and pushed her to the bed, and Misaki had a urge for blood suddenly.

Usui cut himself and dripped the blood over her mouth.

Misaki was shocked by Usui's actions but in the end, drank it.

Misaki thought,'Wait a minute.. What am I doing?'

Misaki told Usui,"Hey baka, could you explain why the fuck you changed me into a freaking vampire? And if you can, **CHANGE ME BACK**." (A/N: First vulgarity.)

Usui quiped,"Oh, because I love you and vampires cannot be changed back to humans, and now you are my wife."

...

"**BAKA! Who said I would be your wife?**" Misaki was in rage by now.

Would Misaki run away from Usui, not wanting to be his wife? Or would Misaki kindly accept his offer to become his wife? Or something else would happen? (A/N: Guess!)

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6: A Few Years On

**Writer's comments:**

**Hi. Deleted this chapter because TOO MANY LEMONS and I wanted to make it back to 'T'. Last chapter? I think so.. A review is much appreciated. Enjoy!**

== Chapter 6: A Few Years On ==

"**MISAKI! DO YOU LOVE ME?**" Usui shouted to Misaki, wanting to know the truth.

"Of course." Misaki replied, putting her hand on the doorknob.

How could Misaki still love him? (A/N: UNEXPECTED. OCC but this is fan fiction right?)

A few years on...

"Mom! Me want blood!" The two twins, Misui and Usaki told their mum, Misaki Ayuzawa.

Misaki dripped blood onto their mouths and they drank it.

"Yummy!" They told their mum in unison, making her laugh.

A few years had passed and Misaki has accepted reality.

"Aw... My cute little children..." Usui told them as he pinched their cheeks.

Misui, a female, looks exactly like Usaki, a male, and they both look like Usui and Misaki.

They had Usui's eyes and Misaki's smile.

"Misaki... I love you..." Usui told Misaki.

Suddenly, Usui and Misaki started hugging and kissing each other passionately...

-The End-

A/N: Thank you for reading! I will be writing another fan fiction about Maid Sama in the future! Until then people!

-Angelz99956


End file.
